Universal Michigan Resort
"Three Massive Parks, Two Thousand or More Attractions, and One Colossal Resort!" - Universal Studios Michigan's tagline. Universal Michigan Resort 'is a Universal theme park located at the south side of Michigan, and opened in 2028. Parks * Universal Studios Michigan * The DreamWorks Experience: A New Adventure Park at Universal Michigan Resort * Tooniversal: An Animated Theme Park Where You Focus on Cartoons Universal Studios Michigan Front Lot Center "''Ride the Movies, Enjoy the Fun, and Have a Double-Down Speed-Round!" Attractions * The Great Universal Movie Ride: A Journey Through Unlimited Possibilities Throughout the History - A dark ride focused on films by Universal Pictures, and its licensed/non-licensed properties, including Despicable Me, The Peanuts Movie, Harry Potter film series, and The Loud House Movie. * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * Universal Rocking Roller Coaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands (eg. The Beatles, ELO, Aerosmith), pop/disco singers (eg. Rick Astley, Michael Jackson), and various artists and bands (eg. Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper). * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. * Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Animated Movie Double Down Speed Round (and Beat Bugs too!) - A motion-based dark ride based Nickelodeon shows (eg. SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House), Cartoon Network shows (eg. Teen Titans GO!, We Bare Bears), animated films (eg. Despicable Me, Ice Age) and Beat Bugs. * E.T. Adventure * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Hanna Barbera: The Next Dimension - A motion simulator ride inspired by all Hanna-Barbera cartoons. * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Jaws: The Ride Restaurants Shops Streets of America New York "Welcome to New York!" Attractions * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack!- a laser dark ride TBA. * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. Restaurants Shops Science Fiction City "This Zone Focused on Science Fiction Films!" Attractions * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. * Back to the Future: Time Twist - An OMNIMAX Dome Motion Simulator inspired by Back to the Future film series. Restaurants * '80's Diner Shops Malibu "This Zone Has Racing and Disasters!" Attractions * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park and inspired by the sixth Fast & Furious film. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. Restaurants * Fast & Furious Restaurant * Disaster Dining Shops * Dom's Garage * Garage Sale Town Square Time Travel World Ancient Egypt "The Land of the Pharaohs!" Attractions * Revenge of the Mummy - A steel enclosed launched roller coaster with mixed versions from Hollywood and Florida. * Treasure Hunters - A vintage car ride. Spyro's Kingdom "The Skylanders Reunited for What Spyro Is!" Attractions * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games Jurassic Park "The Most Advanced Amusement Park in the Entire World!" Attractions * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Restaurants * Dino Dining Shopping * Dino Shopping The Great Valley "You Will Meet the Dinosaurs!" Attractions * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot - A dark ride focusing on films from films 1-14. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater Universal KidZone Wonderland Seuss Landing "Meet the Characters from Dr. Seuss!" Attractions * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Restaurants * Green Eggs and Ham Shops * Grinch Gifts Big Idea Land "Would You Request the Episode from Big Idea shows?" Attractions * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper Restaurants Shops * Pa's Corner Store PBS Kids PlayLand "Allow Me to Introduce the PBS Kids Characters!" Attractions * NOVA Experience - A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA Theme: NOVA * Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live - an animatronic film/show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids and tells guests the history of America. * Cyberchase 4D - A 4D show based on the 2002 show Cyberchase * Thomas and Friends The Ride - A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. Theme: Thomas and Friends * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 46" * PBS Center - an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: PBS TV shows 123 Sesame Street "Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?" Attractions * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - A suspended dark ride Universal GirlZone Wonderland Equestria "This Zone is For Girls, 'Cause You Like ''My Little Pony!" Attractions * The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster Ever After High Monster High Barbie Land The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade "''Will You Practice Some Wizardry?" Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriph * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Mythicarousel Restaurants Shops Diagon Alley "Ride The Bank or Visit the Ministry!" Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Ministry of Magic Forbidden Forest "This Zone Has 3 Rides Focusing on This Zone." * Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike * Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster * Untitled SFX Coaster Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy The DreamWorks Experience: A New Adventure Park at Universal Michigan Resort Modern DreamWorks Plaza "Are You Ready to Have Some Fun?" Attractions * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - A dark ride with the same technology from Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls Live! Restaurants Shops Far Far Away "Party with Shrek!" Attractions * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale: The VR Experience - An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. Restaurants * The Poison Apple * The Friar's Fat Boy Shops Madagascar "Party With the Animals!" Attractions * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride inspired by Madagacar. * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit - A Gerstlauer Launched Infinity Coaster inspired by the third Madagascar film. * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride - A motion simulator attraction based on the TV show: All Hail Exiled Julien. Restaurants Shops Boovsland "Ride with the Boov or Dance with the Boov?" Attractions * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party - An indoor dance attraction with songs, like, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!, Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake, and Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles. Restaurants * Boov Dining Shops Piqua, Ohio "Hooray for Captain Underpants!" Attractions * Captain Underpants Flight - A B&M steel flying launched roller coaster. * Go, George Beard! - A motion simulator ride. Restaurants * Piqua Pizza Palace Shops * Everything Except Fabric Softener Tooniversal: An Animated Theme Park Where You Focus on Cartoons Classic Cartoon Lane "This is Going Down in History!" Attractions * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Yellow Submarine * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. Restaurants * Cartoon Characters' Favorite Dishes Shops Minion Park "Assemble the Minions!" Attractions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Trio Coaster * The Road to VillainCon Restaurants * Salsa y Salsa Shops * Bake My Day Springfield "That is One Massive Expansion in the Park!" Attractions * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Restaurants * Moe's Chicken Shack Shops * Kwik-E-Mart Orange Splat Fun Park "Welcome to Nickelodeon!" Attractions * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure * Nickelodeon Skyway - A bucket sky trail that takes you to Goiky. Restaurants * Krusty Crab * Chum Bucket Shops Cartoon Planet Townsville "In This Show, The Three Girls are Made with Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice." Attractions * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem Restaurants Shops Elmore "This is a City Where the Wattersons Live!" * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster Restaurants * Joyful Burger Shops * Elmore Mall Jump City "The Teen Titans Will Save the World, especially, this zone!" Attractions * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Restaurants * Zippy's Pizza Shops Lakewood Plaza Turbo "Let's Have Some Fun Together!" Attractions * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! Restaurants Shops Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo "This Zone is a Candy Kingdom!" Attractions * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers Restaurants * Princess Bubblegum's Feast Shops The International Network Robloxian "Work with the Roblox Players!" Attractions * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Restaurants * The Builders' Pizza Shops Goiky "Be a Contestant or You'll Be Eliminated!" Attractions * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Goiky Skyway - A sky bucket trail that takes you to Nickelodeon Universe Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Restaurants * Gelatin's Steakhouse Shops Lazy Town "No One's Lazy in Lazy Town!" Attractions * The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. * Lazy Town Singing Competition * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. Restaurants Shops * Ziggy's Sweets Greasepit "Blame It on the Thunder!" Attractions * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. Restaurants * Concho Bolo Shops Blue Sky Land "What Happened? Blue Sky Studios is at Universal Michigan Resort! They Need You!" Attractions * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Epic: The Adventure Ride Experience * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers * Ferdinand Drop Tower Restaurants Shops Universal CityWalk Michigan Hotels * The Grand Universal Hotel * Universal Film and Music Century Resort (similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort) * Hogwarts Castle Hotel * Far Far Away Castle Hotel * Krustyland Hotel Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks